A developer may develop an application that includes a user interface for displaying a set of data entries. When the set of data entries satisfies a threshold quantity that may be displayed on a single page, the developer may opt to utilize a pagination of the set of data entries. The pagination may be a division of the set of data entries into one or more discrete pages with each page including a subset of the set of data entries. As a quantity of data entries increases, the quantity of pages is required to display the information may increase accordingly.